1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication method and system, and more particularly, to a MIMO communication method and system using rank information.
2. Description of Related Art
In a MIMO communication system, a terminal may measure a channel from a base station. The terminal may feed back information associated with the measured channel to the base station, and the base station may perform precoding based on the information fed back from the terminal. However, when cells do not cooperate with each other, a terminal located near an edge of a cell may have its communications interfered with by a base station in a neighbor cell.